Nuevos senderos
by public static void
Summary: Algo va mal en el ritual. Ahora los mortífagos lidian con un Bebé Tenebroso que no tardará en crecer y averiguar que los controla con su Marca.


Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Dani, vengo tarde con tu regalo de cumpleaños. No sé si a éste momento te referías con la petición, o si querías algo en 1981, pero aquí lo tienes. Es algo menos cómico de lo planeado, pero surgió de la nada y me fue gustando; espero que a ti también.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peter era el único que está ahí. Bueno, y Harry –el hijo de James al que traicionó tres veces. No hubo en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton ningún otra alma que pudiera ayudarlo en ese momento cuando, al asomarse al caldero del que su Señor debió salir hacía ya unos instantes, Peter encontró al bebé.

Detrás de él, Potter aún estaba sujeto a la estatua de un ángel. Desde su punto de vista no pudo ver lo que Peter tenía delante.

El bebé no pareció ser un recién nacido. Lucía de meses y Peter sintió su corazón hacerse trizas al recordar que Harry –el mismo Harry hijo de James que Peter traicionó– una vez se vió así.

—¿Mi Señor?— preguntó Peter, temiendo tanto una respuesta como ser ignorado. ¿Qué haría él con un Bebé Oscuro? ¿Dónde quedaba el prestigio, poder, y riquezas que Lord Voldemort prometió?

Volteó hacia Harry. Estaba serio y casi confundido, pero no más que Peter. Dejarle ir no era opción, pero ¿qué si escapaba? Peter volteó hacia todos lados, asegurandose de que Barty no hubiese llegado de imprevisto. Miró el cuerpo sin vida del otro chico, cuya culpa yacía solamente en haber sido tan bueno (o suertudo) como Harry para llegar al traslador.

Agitó su varita sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Vete— le dijo a Harry quien prontamente tomó su varita y le apuntó con ella. Le dolió verlo, tan parecido a James y con el espíritu de Lily—. Mi Señor no regresará, Harry.

—Mientes— aseguró Harry. Su voz se plagó con incertidumbre mientras intentaba ver dentro del caldero. Al no lograrlo, tomó un enfoque distinto, uno que dejó helado a Peter por la seguridad con que Harry lo dijo—. Debería matarte por tu traición.

A pesar de sentir lágrimas en sus ojos, Peter no hizo caso de Harry. Para cualquiera que lo viera Peter no era un hombre fuerte, pero tenía sus estrategias. Sobrevivir, a estas alturas, era su propósito en la vida.

—Si me matas no puedes liberar a Sir–

—¡No digas su nombre! ¡No lo mereces!

Los gritos angustiosos e iracundos de Harry causaron un tercer grito. Esta vez, el bebé en que el Señor Oscuro se convirtió fue el que lloró con voz desesperada. Peter volteó a ver a uno y luego al otro. El Bebé Oscuro siguió llorando, exigiendo atención que Peter no le dio.

—Por favor, Harry— suplicó. Era demasiado para Peter; el dolor de su mano amputada era grandemente opacado por la sensación de que alguien rompía su corazón cada vez que miraba el odio en Harry. Eso, y el bebé que continuó llorando—. Toma al chico y vete.

Algo debió decir Peter que congeló a Harry por instantes. No supo que Harry recordaba la voz de su padre suplicando a su madre que tomara a Harry y se fuera. Tampoco notó que, por un latir del corazón, Harry sintió pena por él en vez de odio.

—Te buscaré, Colagusano— afirmó el chico. Peter no lo dudó.

Observó cómo el muchacho levitó el cuerpo del otro chico hasta que los dos estuvieron junto al traslador, donde una última mirada de desprecio apareció en los ojos verdes de Lily.

—Perdona, Harry— Peter murmuró una vez que el hijo de su amigo –¿podía llamarlo amigo sin que el dolor le quemara?– hubo desaparecido en una fracción de segundo. Se giró entonces para ver al Bebé Oscuro que aún lloraba.

Pensó en cargarlo, nuevamente recordando a Harry de pequeño. Desde fuera del caldero, el que fue el Señor Tenebroso incluso lucía un poco como él. Tenía el cabello negro y despeinado, aunque ligeramente ondulado cuando el de Harry –y de James– era liso. Sin embargo, no lo cargó. Recordó con un poco de esfuerzo el hechizo que James usaba para dormir a Harry cuando Lily no estaba.

 _No se lo digas, Peter. O me matará._

—Lo siento, James— se disculpó con el aire al usar el hechizo para dormir al Bebé Oscuro.

Pareció bizarro, y fue entonces que Peter comenzó a pensar más en las consecuencias. Un Bebé Oscuro tendría que crecer. Darle una poción envejecedora no serviría, puesto que ésta envejecía las células del cuerpo mas no la consciencia. Lord Voldemort sería, por los próximos años, un crío sin importar lo que intentaran hacer con él.

Al final, no lo levantó. Dejó que durmiera en el fondo del caldero.

¿Qué debería hacer? El plan de su amo fue llamar a los mortífagos una vez que la resurrección lo trajera de vuelta, pero ésto no era lo que tenía en mente. Finalmente, decidió que él sólo no pagaría las consecuencias.

Tomó su varita con la mano izquierda y presionó la punta contra su antebrazo. Fue difícil hacerlo, pero debía acostumbrarse: el ritual fallido le costó la mano derecha y ahora tendría que aprender a vivir sin ella. No creyó que alguno de sus compañeros mortífagos le ayudara.

Al presionar sintió dolor. Era el mismo dolor que tantas veces ocultó de James, Sirius, y Remus. Esta vez él era el causante, llamando a los demás mortífagos. El Señor Tenebroso, antes de su desventura, no predijo cuántos responderían el llamado, así que Peter esperó durante eternos segundos hasta que aparecieron uno a uno.

El primero en llegar fue Macnair. Peter le señaló el caldero con una inclinación de cabeza mientras temblaba de arriba a abajo. El verdugo del Ministerio siempre le asustó. Después llegaron Crabbe, Avery, Nott, y Goyle. Al final, Malfoy. Barty, el mano derecha de Voldemort en este plan, no apareció.

Uno por uno vieron el caldero, y todos dieron pasos atrás con muecas similares de espanto y confusión.

—Deberíamos matarlo— dijo Lucius después de una deliberada reflexión sobre el asunto.

Los demás le miraron. Peter inconscientemente se apretó al Bebé Tenebroso contra el pecho.

—¡Traidor!— gritó Barty Crouch Junior, abriéndose paso. Peter no notó su llegada, pero el mortífago se paró frente a él—. Eres un desleal despreciable, Lucius.

La mirada oscura de Barty intimidó a Peter a pesar de ser mayor que Crouch. Recordó lo mucho que a Sirius le desagradaba Barty, pensando que fue él quien causó la muerte de Regulus al hacerlo unirse a los mortífagos. Peter nunca le dijo a Sirius la verdad; él estuvo ahí cuando Barty fue llevado ante el Señor Oscuro de la mano de Regulus. Barty tembló frente a Lord Voldemort, mirando de reojo a Regulus quien asintió con aliento. Peter sacudió la cabeza, regresando al presente.

—Dame a mi Señor, Peter— ordenó Barty, leal como si Lord Voldemort no fuese un crío.

Peter le obedeció en silencio, cuidando de no despertar al Bebé Tenebroso. Observó la mirada iluminada de Barty al sostener al rejuvenecido Lord Voldemort.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?— preguntó Barty después de unos instantes. En sus ojos había confusión y Peter intuyó que era su lado Ravenclaw sobresaliendo, intentando reunir los hechos para formar una teoría. Se sonrojó; ese lado de Barty siempre le gustó—. Potter regresó diciendo que mataste al muchacho Diggory y que el Señor Tenebroso murió.

Peter negó.

—No supe qué hacer, así que dejé que Harry se marchara.

—¿Harry?— rió Macnair, tan cruel como siempre—. Ya suponía que tu amor por los Potter era demasiado grande, mortífago desleal.

—Calma, Macnair— enunció Barty con autoridad. Peter se preguntó en qué momento el chico tímido se convirtió en el líder de los mortífagos—. Peter fue el único que buscó a Nuestro Señor cuando él lo necesitó. Si aquí hay traidores éste es el momento de redimirse. No busquemos culpas. Hagamos que esta situación salga a nuestro favor.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Lucius con un deje de ironía coloreando su voz. Los ojos grises de él hicieron que Peter tiritara. Lucius podía ser temible cuando no estaba ocultándose tras su dinero—. Es un crío, ¡por Morgana! Ni siquiera sabemos si crecerá para ser el mismo. Tal vez ni siquiera nos recuerde. Es nuestra oportunidad de recuperar la normalidad en nuestras vidas.

—Cobarde— escupió Barty. En sus brazos, el bebé despertaba. A Peter le intrigó el suave color café de los ojos de Lord Voldemort—. Lo normal debería ser la pureza de sangre y los Sagrados Veintiocho como ejemplo de lo que el estirpe mágico debería ser.

—Te recuerdo que los Weasley son parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho, Barty— Lucius dijo, desdeñoso.

Barty bufó. El gesto le pareció elegante a Peter, y deseó ser más como esos sangre limpia que lo rodeaban. Mientras que su sangre era tan pura como la de ellos, su crianza no lo preparó para ese mundo.

—Y siguen siendo sangre limpias, a pesar de traidores.

Los mortífagos quedaron en silencio. Lord Voldemort dejó escapar un ligero sollozo, atrayendo la atención de los magos para sí. Barty lo sostuvo frente a él, mirandole fijamente. El Bebé Tenebroso no pareció reconocerlo, pero tampoco lloró al verle. Era silencioso y calmado, y en esas características Peter pudo ver lo que su amo fue una vez. Le inquietó la tranquilidad del pequeño.

—No tardará en requerir alimento— señaló Peter, nuevamente recordando al pequeño Harry de hace casi quince años—. Debemos llevarle a algún lugar seguro.

—Peter tiene razón— concuerda Barty—. No confío en Severus. Es un hombre de Dumbledore a pesar de la Marca en su antebrazo. No es de fiar.

Lucius resopló pero no protestó el razonamiento de Barty. Los presentes fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que él era el que estaba al mando ahora.

—¿A dónde lo llevarán?— preguntó Macnair casi sin querer hacerlo, o eso le pareció a Peter—. Es un crío, pero es el Señor Tenebroso. Debe estar a salvo.

Otro de los mortífagos, uno que Peter conocía sólo de nombre –Avery– intervino.

—Yo no tengo hijos, ¿saben?

Fue suficiente para todos. Ramsay Avery, hombre de entrados años, estaba en necesidad de un heredero y tenían al mismísimo heredero de Slytherin presente y necesitando un hogar.

—Eres amigo de Severus— acusó Peter, valientemente parándose frente a Avery, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo—. ¿Cómo saber que él no descubrirá el engaño?

Avery soltó un bufido con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

—Porque es él quien ha estado proporcionando las pociones de fertilidad para mí y mi esposa los últimos años. Dejamos de pedirlas hace casi un año y no le he visto desde entonces— explicó Avery. Su rostró tomó un tono rosado, y varios de los presentes desviaron la mirada ante la confesión tan privada que acababa de hacer—. Tal vez creerá que es nuestro. Somos de los pocos que no anunciaríamos un hijo por miedo...

Peter asintió, como lo hizo Barty. Creyó recordar que Avery anunció un hijo con anterioridad, antes de que Harry derrotara a su Señor por primera vez, solo para que el pequeño muriera a los pocos días.

—Está dicho— acordó Barty. Los demás mortífagos soltaron un respiro. Era una gran responsabilidad que no querían tomar para sí, y si uno de los Sagrados Veintiocho estaba dispuesto a clamar al Señor Tenebroso como su progenie, lo aceptarían—. Sin embargo, necesitarás un Sanador de confianza que de su palabra del nacimiento.

—El hermano de Anna— Peter supuso que ese era el nombre de la Señora Avery—, trabaja en Escocia. Es el Sanador en una pequeña villa mágica.

Eso resolvió el asunto de quién se quedaría con el Bebé Tenebroso –el nombre se le quedó, al menos en la mente de Peter–, pero ¿qué pasaría después?

—Es Nuestro Señor, Ramsey— aclaró Barty—. A pesar de su edad, es él quien nos comandará algún día. Seguimos teniendo su Marca.

Peter se preguntó qué significaría eso en los años venideros. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Lord Voldemort creciera de nuevo? ¿Qué pasaría si tenía todos sus recuerdos? Peter dudó que fuera el caso, pero las posibilidades lo atormentaron.

Fue entonces que Ramsay Avery le miró.

—Deberías venir conmigo, Pettigrew— ofreció el mortífago—. Tal vez mi cuñado pueda ayudarte.

Solo entonces recordó Peter el muñón aún sangrante. No dejó de doler, pero hubo prioridades qué seguir. Ahora que tenían una solución, el dolor incrementó como sabiendo que Peter sería susceptible a él. Jamás fue un hombre fuerte.

—Claro— contestó sin dudarlo. No era común recibir ayuda así; Peter no era popular entre los mortífagos antes de la caída de su Señor.

—Entonces está decidido— dijo Barty, mirándolos a todos—. Esperen noticias pronto. Mantengan la cabeza baja. No confíen en nadie que no estuvo aquí esta noche.

Uno por uno los mortífagos desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Al final quedaron Lucius, Avery, Barty, y Peter.

—Me aseguraré de que tengas el registro en el Ministerio, Ramsay— dijo Lucius, solidario con la causa. De los presentes era el que más fácilmente podía influir en el Ministerio—. Bartemius, mantén contacto. Ramsay, cualquier cosa que necesiten para nuestro Señor, mi Flu está abierto.

Ramsay Avery asintió y Lucius desapareció con un casi imperceptible crack.

Los tres magos se miraron. Barty suspiró antes de darle el Bebé Tenebroso a Avery. Peter los miró con cautela. ¿Confiaba en ellos? No, pero sabía que estaban en una situación complicada que sólo superarían si trabajaban juntos.

—Cuídenlo— ordenó Barty por última vez, y desapareció.

Ramsay se dirigió a Peter.

—Avery Lane número seis, Pettigrew.

Peter asintió. Ramsay desapareció con Lord Voldemort en sus brazos y Peter miró el cementerio. Un par de movimientos de varita después, el lugar quedó como antes del ritual.


End file.
